


ignite

by itmeanswar



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: And in love, M/M, character study mostly, lukas is cute, lukas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmeanswar/pseuds/itmeanswar
Summary: It was at the same time what he was most proud and ashamed of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes. english is my 2nd language, please forgive me!1!

He knows by the amount of times he glanced at Philip’s direction in the last thirty minutes that he means to Lukas more than he should. And the more the history teacher talked about Mao Tse Tung and the Chinese Revolution, the more he traced Philip’s jawline using his imagination as his conductor; sometimes he thought about using that thing as a ruler, if he was totally honest. Most of the time his imagination was a better conductor than metal. 

 

It was hard enough to have Philip seating in the same room as him and not think about the times when they were alone, let alone when he had a perfect view of his face. He was facing forward to Ms. Kersberg, giving Lukas the perfect angle for observation. He felt like one of those researchers that Animal Planet interviews all the time, taking mental notes and watching a creature, ready to list all of its traces even with eyes closed. 

 

Lukas knew how many dots colored his face and he could tell all of the stories about all of his scars, he even had mental images of the pictures Philip had shown him of when he had tried to pull off a Mohawk. Philip was his favorite hobby, and that is the problem with hobbies: people made fun of you for having them. 

 

He found it painful to have to hide what was essentially all he thought about, and part of what he was. His dad could never know, so did his friends. 

 

It was at the same time what he was most proud and ashamed of. 

 

And the question that kept sneaking in his brain, barely leaving any space, was how much time there was until he snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you have enjoyed it, even though it's short.


End file.
